


Please Never Fall In Love Again

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Songfic of Please Never Fall In Love Again
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Please Never Fall In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in maybe an hour? I dont know, my brain likes sad I guess.  
> Heres the song, listen before if you want, if not, oh well.  
> https://youtu.be/4aTNoZihD7Q

_Could've been one lonely night_

_Just like the others_

"Meet my _bother_ " Roman said to Logan as the twins sat down at the booth with him. "I had to bring him along" Logan looked up from the book he had brought, to see Roman's twin.

How was he that hot? 

_But you lit up my life_

_This is what it's like to be lovers_

Remus knew he was in love with the nerd as soon as he laid eyes on him and the book he was reading. 

"The Murder of Roger Ackroyd?" He asked, watching as the nerd's head flew up. 

"You know it?"

"Not yet…."

_You and me need never be lonely again_

_Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end_

Dancing in the middle of the living room was amazing to Logan.

"Remember when we met?" Remus muttered into Logan's hair where he planted a kiss. 

"In an IHOP, you asked about my book and then accidently squirted ketchup on it when Roman ducked down." 

"Felt like so long ago" 

"Cephy. It _has_ been three years."

_Please never fall in love again_

_Oh, please never fall in love again_

"Where were you" Logan asked as Remus flicked the lights on. 

"Oh um." What excuse was he supposed to come up with? "I was out with Virgil."

"Really? Cause I called Virgil. He had no idea where you were."

_Shit._

_And if some other guy_

_Catches your eye_

_Please, just text me your goodbye_

"Why do you keep leaving!" Logan shouted as he got up, realizing the bed was empty. "Every night for the past _week_

_You know I don't look pretty when I cry_

_And I don't want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby_

"Why do you keep leaving?" Logan asked into Remus ' chest, silent tears running down his face. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Im really sorry." 

_But if you could please return my shrek DVD's maybe_

"Get out."

"Logan no! I promise please, I can explain!" Remus said, fumbling with the pocket of his jacket.

"I don't want to hear it."

_Please never fall in love again_

"You dumbass" Virgil hissed into the phone. he was trying to propose to you" 

Logans eyes widened before he grabbed his coat and went dashing out into the rain. 

_Oh, please never fall in love again_

"Yes."

"What?" 

"Virgil called me. I'm so sorry I'm so dumb-"

Logan didnt get to finish his sentence before Remus was kissing him.

"Thank god"


End file.
